


Broken Condom | Kit Walker x reader

by perpetuumclausus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M, Kit x reader, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus
Summary: hanged the ending of the show for the sake of this drabble. just a y/n type of pov drabble feat. the condom breaking! I wrote three of these you can find the other posted. written on 10/18/18





	Broken Condom | Kit Walker x reader

The two of you had recently been released, thanks to Lana, of course. Children had been a sensitive topic for Kit. Losing your wife to aliens and then having your next love die was alarming. He worried constantly that you'd be whisked away too. He was extra gentle with you. He stopped when he felt it. He knew better than anyone that it was risky, to begin with. Every other time he'd gotten someone pregnant they'd ended up lost or dead. "Shit," he swore. This couldn't be happening. Of course, you felt it, but maybe if you played dumb it wouldn't result in Kit having a near mental breakdown. He rolled over the panic setting in for him. You sat up, tousling your hair a bit. "Kit, come here," you tried to say sympathetically. He was already lighting up a cigarette. "Baby, calm down," you said, reaching for his arm. You knew why he was worried and you knew you should be too, but the idea of having a baby with the man you loved made you feel so warm inside. You took his hand and put his cigarette out for him in the ashtray. "Kit Walker," you said, pulling Kit against you. You put your hand on his face and moved his head to face yours. "Look at me. Nothing is going to kill me or separate us," you said. "If we have a baby, I'm positive I can handle that." Kit moved against you, nestling his head against your side. He didn't believe you for a second, so he knew you'd have to hope enough for the two of you.


End file.
